User talk:Yyp
Zabimaru Hey, Yyp! I have a rather impertinent question. About Renji's Zanpakuto spirit, Snakey, what is his/her gender, because he/she looks like a boy, and yet, he/she has a girl-like voice. Can you possibly clear this up, as it is hard to say "he did this" or "she did that" without clarification. Thanks, 04:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Do you think there would be interest in trying out the chat feature here? I have played around with it and its not too bad. I don't know if you have tried it out at all but there is a sign up blog if we want to test it. Just throwing it out there.-- Hi Hi do you know any pages that need editing user:gotek april 23 Nice to Meet You First off, its nice to meet you. I'm Kenji Hiroshi, Kenji or Ken for short, and I was wondering, since you're an admin, if you'd give me a second opinion on Ichigo's talk page? My reasoning is on the talk page already. I reckon I should get a few opinions beforehand. Anyways, its nice to meet you, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) User Page Picture How can I change my image in my user page.Kuchikiruri123 (talk) 19:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you add it for me I have difficulty doing it so can you post it in my profile page rukia and sode no shirayuki.Thanks.Kuchikiruri123 (talk) 21:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:User Help Sure, I should be around for a little while longer.-- It is rukia and sode no shirayuki music coverKuchikiruri123 (talk) 22:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Changes Hey, Yyp! I am just asking, has there been any noticeable changes to your wiki in the past day or so? Because now when I log on, I can no longer see the log-out button next to the username in the top right hand corner, as well as there being minor differences, such as the moving of the history tab (it's under the triangle like button now). Has there been major editing to the wiki, or is it just me? Thanks, 11:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hyorinmaru Hey, Yyp! When you next see Salubri, can you tell him to unlock the above fight, because he has yet to unlock it, for reasons unknown. I really enjoy doing the fight summaries, now that I think about it. Also, are the fight summaries ever going to delve into the Turn Back the Pendulum arc, because I am waiting for its tentative release. Thanks, 12:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura Hey, Yyp! I just wanted your help for the title picture of the above fight. I took the picture quite a while ago, so I am not exactly sure which episode it is from, but I added Episode 243, seeing as that is when the fight between Ichigo and Senbonzakura occurs. Can you possibly clarify this for me. Also, I recently saw a question posted on the Answers wikia, which asked "Is there an anime omake in which Yachiru imitates Aizen?", and someone answered that it is manga-only. Is this true, because I would like to see that omake. Thanks, 07:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Image Upload Errors Hey, Yyp! Is there some problem with the image uploading on the site? I am asking this because I uploaded an image titled "Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hozukimaru: Final Fight.png", and chose to replace the image with a better one, which worked, but on the fight summary article of the same name, where I uploaded the first image (and have since replaced it with the second image), the first still remains as the title picture, whereas it is no longer on the site. Can you possibly fix this, if it is indeed an error? Thanks, 07:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the image is still refusing to show up. Just to clarify, the image depicts Hozukimaru and Ikkaku moving away from each other, and yet the one shown on the title picture shows them clashing blades, which is the previous image. I am not sure why. 10:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode Downloads without Watermark? Hey, Yyp! Do you know any site where I can get the episodes without Dattebayo's watermark in the top right corner, because my images are constantly getting deleted, which lowers my edit count significantly. If you could kindly ask Sun or one of the other admins, I would be much obliged. Thanks, 07:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Rukia Profile Pic Since you uploaded a good pic of Renji, there was also one of Rukia on Episode 320 that I wanted to upload, but I don't have access to high-quality episodes. The shot itself is similar to her current profile pic. I think it happens during their meeting in Ichigo's room, but I'm not 100% sure. If it's not too much trouble, can you look for this shot for me? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I found this one, Ill upload it in a second.-- Zangetsu!!!!! Thanks for the answer and the tip. I'm kinda new to wikia in general, so I don't know how to do stuff yet. BTW, how did you find out what Zangetsu means? Like I said before, translators didn't work, nor did the anime or manga ever clarified this. Still, thats awesome!!!! Moon Slayer sounds cool. ProudFistKazuma (talk) 00:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC)ProudFistKazuma Gif Making Hey, Yyp! You and I seem to be thinking the same thing, because I was about to publish my summary of the latest episode, when an "Edit Conflict" button appeared! Anyways, do you have any experience in making GIFs with Virtual Dub, because I have been trying to get a hold of Tinni, who seems to be offline. Thanks, 10:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) "added by" - line Hey there, thanks for your reply! I just wonder, by adding that line every visitor will see the thumbnails without credtis, right? Or just me? 23:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! I might bug you another time if it somehow doesn't work, but I'm confident it will :) 17:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Fair Use Rationale Hey, I was just wondering how you guys got the Fair Use Rationale template to automatically appear when uploading an image, and if you could instruct me on how to implement that on another wiki? New Inaba pic for Image Gallery Hey, Yyp! I don't know if you are too busy or not, but could you please go over to the Image Gallery page, because I found a (possibly) better image of Inaba that could be used as a placeholder for his profile (at least for now). It is also from Episode 319, has less shadows on his face, and shows a slight smile appearing upon his face. It is when Mayuri faces off against his subordinate. Can you please tell me what you think of this image? Thanks, 12:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Cite notes? I'm new to this kind of wiki that is really organized than the past few wiki's i've been on, this wiki has got to be the organized wiki i've ever seen, anyways here's my question, what are cite notes? I once wanted to add a quote though i noticed that there were 'cite notes' after each quote. So i was wondering what are cite notes? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Quick Questions Hey Yyp, is it ok if on my profile page I put in my preferred ships? Will I get banned if I do? I just want to make sure so I don't get in trouble. Thanks. --Newjug (talk) 23:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Newjug Another thing is, can only administrators post polls? --Newjug (talk) 00:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Newjug Shuren quotes + MASKED picture of Sasakibe Hey, Yyp! Regarding your edit summary, would it be a better idea to add the quote when Shuren says that they should listen to what he says, in order to survive in Hell? Also, I got the MASKED databook on Saturday, and was wondering whether the picture of Chojiro Sasakibe from 100 years ago should be added to his appearance section, and if you'd like, I could get that image for you. Thanks, 06:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cnet What is the webadress for Bleach on Cnet? I have never used them before and I wanted to add Orihime's quote about being sadistic to the featured quote.-- Image for 300 Episode Hello. Maybe it's a little outdated topic, but could you take a look at this picture? It could be useful in an article? '~~Alzanino' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 15:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I Understand. ''~~Alzanino [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 23:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image Error I'm probably going to be wrong, but with the featured article, shouldn't it be that Orihime blocks Kugo's attack and injures him instead of Kugo blocking his own attack? ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) User:Helenhall I saw you left a message on User:Helenhall's talk page. The user is already global blocked, I had vstf take care of it last night. Its a returning spammer, same as User:Helenhall06.-- Featured Quote Hey, would you mind updating the featured quote? Ju-Ni's version is pretty different.-- UNMASKED Databook Hey, Yyp! I was just wondering, is the uploading of scans from Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED not allowed right now, because I recently uploaded one picture featuring Yammy's Fraccion, the Hollow dog (called Kukkapurro), who is also Arrancar No. 35. Thanks, 10:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the WB '''Yyp'. Good to see u again. U really have done alot of work here man. God & JW have told me that not much has changed in the time I've been gone, so I'm not sure what to ask u in that reagrds. The only question I have is God stated that Salubri is getting "UNMASKED". I just wanted to kno if this is true, and if it is I imagine he will upload the scans for it so Adam will be able to translate it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 10:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah thanks Yyp. I suppose I'll just ask Salubri what he wants to do the next time I see him on. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Considering what UNMASKED is going to uncover, and given the amount of interpretations there are on many of the fan forums, I'm wondering if it's a good idea as to whether or not to start a project page, similar to what we did when MASKED was release about a year ago. I mean, we're not doing anything now, since the scans can't be found, but when scans are reported and we have a link proving them, or if someone on this site is planning to upload them (I hear Salubri is doing this), we should probably start a project page, since there's going to be some name changes and additional statistics being added to the existing characters. What do you think? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so a person on FLOL put parts of UNMASKED scans up for download. It can be found here. FLOL translators also translated Ulquoirra's back story. That's found here. There is a rumour floating that Orihime healed Harribel and so she's the only Espada left alive. I am surprised we aren't getting a swarm of Harribel fans yet. Anyway, hope that helps. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yyp! I was just wondering, is Ulquiorra's Aspect of Death going to be changed again, considering UNMASKED has it listed as "Nihility"? Not sure what the difference is between Nihility and Emptiness, but there you go. Anyways, should there be a sub-section created on the Project page outlining the new Arrancar Numbers? I was just wondering, since there is a whole host of "new" data that UNMASKED revealed. Also, on a totally unrelated topic, what would you describe a Japanese guitar like instrument? I am wondering, because on my latest Fight Summary, I just refer to Katen Kyokotsu's "guitar" as a guitar. Thanks, 11:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Since you added Ulquiorra's appearance on the cover of UNMASKED to his manga pictures, would it be OK for me to add Shinji's appearance on MASKED to the same section, for continuity's sake? 11:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Harribel is confirmed alive by the character book. Ariock (talk) 13:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC)